


Sexshop 1&2

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Strap-On, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Soll ich dir die Gebrauchsanweisung vorlesen?“, stichelte Eva und biss sich auf die Lippen umnicht zu lachen.„Wie unsensibel. Ich denke das bekomme ich alleine hin“, schmollte Gabe und streckte die Zunge heraus,bevor er sich im Bad verbarrikadierte.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Shoppen mit Gabriel war für Eva immer ein ungewohntes aber aufregendes Erlebnis, denn sie war es durch ihre bisherigen Männerbekanntschaften nicht gewohnt, dass es je ein Mann genossen hätte.

Aber Gabriel war anders. Gabriel war in vielerlei Dingen anders, ein ganz spezielles Exemplar. Mit ihm machte alles Spaß, er war der Inbegriff von Spaß.

Das war es auch in das sie sich verliebt hatte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel ihr auf, dass er auch unglaublich attraktiv war.

Als sie Hand in Hand durch die Gassen schlenderten, standen sie, ehe sie es sich versahen in einem Sexshop.

Eva fühlte sich immer ein wenig unbehaglich in solchen Läden. Nicht, dass sie das eine oder andere gerne mal ausprobiert hätte, aber die Partner die sie früher hatte, waren keinesfalls offen dafür. Blümchensex, konnte man es nennen, das sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem Gabe und sie sich trafen, hatten. Bis dato wusste sie nicht, wie erfüllend Sex sein konnte.

Er hingegen war sehr aufgeschlossen und zog sie ungeduldig und aufgeregt an der Hand durch die vielen Regale. Mit leuchtenden Augen und einem Selbstvertrauen, das Eva sich wünschte, begutachtete und nahm er alles prüfend in seine Hand. 

„Schau das hier, und … wow … und ob das klappt … und …. das muss doch wehtun … das könnte ich mir auch vorstellen …“

Als er all die Eindrücke tief in sich aufnahm, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was er für ein Glück mit seiner Verlobten hatte. Natürlich war auch er das eine oder andere Mal in einem Sexshop. Mit Freunden. Männlichen Freunden. Dazumals hatten sie sich darüber amüsiert und auch lustig gemacht.

Aber das mit Eva war anders. Mit ihr konnte er sich vorstellen, das eine oder andere auch auszuprobieren, denn sie schien ihm offen zu sein, für neue Dinge.

 

Natürlich kam auch gleich eine Verkäuferin und fragte freundlich, ob sie behilflich sein könnte.  

Eva blickte etwas beschämt zu Boden aber Gabriel winkte lässig mit einer Hand ab und sagte freundlich: „Vielleicht später.“

Da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Eva nie, oder sicher nicht so schnell wie er es wollte, auf die Idee kommen könnte, etwas davon auszuprobieren, nahm er das Ruder in die Hand. Zugegeben, etwas nervös war er schon, da er nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

Und so nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und versteckte etwas hinter seinem Rücken, als sie gerade zwischen den Regalen verschwunden war um einen Nachschub an Gleitgel zu besorgen.

„Rechts oder links?“, fragte er auffordernd, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und stellte sich ganz nahe zu ihr.

„Links.“

„Mich macht es wahnsinnig, deine Finger in mir zu spüren, ich will mehr ... ich habe sowas noch nie gemacht, aber ich will es ausprobieren“, raunte er ihr verrucht ins Ohr und nahm seine Hand nach vorne, nachdem er von rechts auf links gewechselt hatte.

Eva stieg das Blut in den Kopf und sie wurde wieder einmal gegen ihren Willen rot. Aber wer konnte das schon kontrollieren, sie jedenfalls nicht.

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, ihr wurde kurz abwechselnd heiß und kalt und die Gefühle fuhren von einer Sekunde zur anderen Achterbahn als sie sah, was Gabriel hinter seinem Rücken hervorgezaubert hatte. Sie war befangen, unsicher, erschrocken aber auch unglaublich erregt.  

„Bist … bist du dir sicher?“

Sie musterte ihren Verlobten eindringlich und als er merkte, dass sie zögerte, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Natürlich nur wenn du es auch willst.“

Jetzt war es heraus und nicht nur Gabriel's Herz dröhnte vor Aufregung und Erwartung in seinem Kopf. Eva hatte das Gefühl, dass eine Spur Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mitschwang und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall.

Als sie nickte, strahlte Gabe erleichtert und dankbar, nahm sie in eine feste Umarmung und spürte, dass der Gedanke daran sich auch in seinen unteren Zonen bemerkbar machte. 

 

Die Rothaarige war nicht prüde, im Gegenteil und … klar hatte sie sich hin und wieder schon mal Pornos gesehen, auch Gay Pornos und zugegebenermaßen törnten sie diese erst so richtig an.

„Aber ich wähle das Modell.“

Nachdem sich Eva wieder gefangen hatte, entschied sie sich für einen Strap-on der nicht zu groß war und an der Innenseite auch mit einem zusätzlichen Dildo für die Frau ausgestattet war.

_‚Wenn schon, dann will ich auch was davon haben‘_

„Sehr gute Wahl … gefällt mir schon jetzt.“

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und immer noch klopfendem Herzen nahm er sie an der Hand und die Verkäuferin legte noch eine Intimdusche dazu und zwinkerte Gabriel zu, der sofort verstand, auch wenn er eine Spur rot wurde.

 

„Ich will sofort nach Hause“, jammerte er, als beide wieder auf der Straße standen und zog sie erneut ungeduldig an der Hand.

„Vergiss es Romeo, wir gehen jetzt ein Eis essen … kühlt deine heißen, schmutzigen Gedanken“, lachte Eva gelassen und schob ihn in den nächstbesten Eissalon.

„Wie wär es heute Abend mit Kino?“, neckte sie und versuchte ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, was ihr aber sichtlich misslang.

„Ja, machen wir morgen“, kicherte er, zog sie nahe zu sich und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze, „heute haben wir zwei Hübschen was anderes vor.“

 

Wieder bei Eva zu Hause setzten sich beide auf die Couch und Gabriel nahm die Intimdusche prüfend in die Hand, während sie ihn schmunzelnd beobachtete und bemerkte, dass sich nun auch ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen abzeichnete, als er diese konzentriert musterte.

„Soll ich dir die Gebrauchsanweisung vorlesen?“, stichelte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu lachen.

„Wie unsensibel. Ich denke das bekomme ich alleine hin“, schmollte er und streckte die Zunge heraus, bevor er sich im Bad verbarrikadierte.

 

Zugegeben, ein wenig unbeholfen stellte er sich an und war froh, dass seine Verlobte nicht dabei war, die ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht hätte. Aber so etwas hatte er auch noch nie gemacht, aber im Großen und Ganzen fand er es nicht unangenehm und war froh dass es so etwas gab, schon alleine deswegen, damit er dann entspannter an die Sache herangehen konnte.

Nachdem er fertig war und sich unter die Dusche gestellt hatte, rief er nach seiner Angebeteten die gerade dabei war, das Schlafzimmer in eine romantische Kulisse zu verwandeln. Während des Gehens entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und stieg in die Dusche.

"Na du?", schmunzelte sie, drückte eine Portion des Duschgels in die Hand und begann ihren Liebsten einzuseifen. Ein wohliger Schauer lief durch ihren Körper, als er sich an sie drückte, sich aufreizend bewegte um den Schaum auch auf ihren Körper zu verteilen und dann mit seinen Händen sanft einmassierte. Immer wieder fanden ihre Lippen zueinander und ihre Zungen lieferten sich heiße Duelle. 

Anschließend schlichen beide mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand ins Schlafzimmer wo dann Eva die Initiative übernahm.

 

Sie nahm sich viel Zeit seinen Körper wieder neu zu entdecken, zu liebkosen, zu verwöhnen und ihm ein wunderbares Erlebnis zu schenken. Zufrieden beobachtete sie ihn, als er sich vollkommen entspannte, ihre Berührungen genoss und sich ihr hingab. Von diesem Anblick konnte sie nie genug bekommen.

Seine Hände hatten sich sanft in ihren Haaren vergraben und sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, als sie an seinen Schenkelinnenseiten entlang küsste und ihn dann voller Verlangen ansah. Vollkommen gefangen in seiner Lust, spreizten sich seine Beine automatisch, sein Herz raste, die Wangen rot.

Ein letzter Blick in seine vor Erregung dunklen Augen und bedacht darauf alles so langsam und einfühlsam wie möglich zu machen, tauchte Eva mit einem Finger Stück für Stück durch seinen Muskelring, entlockte ihm ein kurzes Keuchen.

Mit der anderen Hand streichelte sie ihn, versuchte es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. 

Auch wenn sie absichtlich versuchte, nicht an seine Prostata zu tippen, war das Gefühl für Gabriel überwältigend, denn er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er so viel Nerven in seinem Arsch hatte, die ihm derart angenehme Gefühle bescherten.

Nach und nach entspannte er sich immer mehr und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die sanften und zärtlichen Berührungen an seinen sensiblen Stellen die ihn ablenken sollten. Aber er brauchte keine Ablenkung. Das heißt, natürlich brauchte er Ablenkung, er war süchtig danach, wenn sich ihre Zunge wie eine Schlange wand und ihn dort liebkoste, wo er es so dringend brauchte.

Eva war so vorsichtig und langsam, zu langsam, denn Gabriel wurde allmählich unruhig. Sie kannte ihren ungeduldigen Freund, aber zum einen wollte sie ihm nicht wehtun und zum anderen kostete es sie selber schon so unglaublich viel Selbstbeherrschung nicht einfach über ihn herzufallen und sich das zu nehmen, wonach ihr Körper verlangte. Aber es ging hier um ihren Verlobten, nur um ihn.

Dann tastete sie nach seiner Prostata und als er laut stöhnend seine Augen schloss, nahm sie die Gelegenheit wahr, um einem weitern Finger einzuführen.

Naja, das Ablenken hatte nur teilweise funktioniert, denn er zog scharf die Luft ein und sah sie mit einem einerseits gequälten, aber auch mit Lust gefüllten Blick an.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich aber an das Gefühl gewöhnt, wurde wieder unruhig und schob sich ihr ungeduldig entgegen.

„Ich bin soweit“, raunte Gabe mit tiefer Stimme doch Eva schüttelte ihren Kopf mit den Worten, dass sie ihm sagen würde, wenn er soweit war. Jede Zelle seines Körper schrie danach, endlich seine Lust befriedigt zu bekommen.

"Komm schon, ich kann nicht mehr länger warten!“

Als sie sich den Strap-On umschnallte, nahm sie sich einige Augenblicke, um das erregende Gefühl zu genießen, das sie in ihrem Inneren verspürte.  

Anschließend kniete sie sich zwischen seine gespreizten Beine, legte ihm ein Kissen unter den Hintern, bat ihn seine Beine anzuziehen, setzte vorsichtig die Spitze an seinen Eingang und versuchte Millimeter für Millimeter einzudringen. Das hatte sie sich etwas einfacher vorgestellt. 

 

Von dem ungewohnten Gefühl japste Gabriel erschrocken auf, ließ seinen Kopf in das Kissen zurückfallen, hielt die Luft an und verkrampfte natürlich, als das Brennen einsetzte.

„Entspann dich“, flüsterte Eva beruhigend und streichelte über seine Brust, bevor sie es erneut versuchte, „sag mir, wenn ich aufhören soll, sag mir wenn es wehtut.“

Wohl wissentlich, dass das Ermahnen wahrscheinlich ohnehin nichts half, denn er hatte sich das in den Kopf gesetzt und Eva kannte ihren dickköpfigen Freund.

„Gabriel!“

 

_‚Oh Gott‘_

Er war in einem Chaos gefangen und hatte das Gefühl, auseinandergerissen zu werden. Vielleicht hätte er doch auf Eva hören sollen?

_‚Meine Sturheit wird mich eines Tages noch ins Grab bringen‘_

Bei seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht wurde ihr Angst und Bange und sie hörte augenblicklich auf, zog sich langsam wieder zurück und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme.

‚ _Ok‚ so wird das nichts_ ‘

Von seiner strammen Männlichkeit war nichts mehr übrig, lustlos und traurig lag er wieder zwischen seinen Beinen und Eva schüttelte den Kopf als ihr Verlobter versuchte, sich zu entschuldigen.

Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihm zu, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und fest umschlungen kuschelten sie sich aneinander. Ihre Hände begaben sich wieder auf Wanderschaft und es dauerte nicht lange und die Lust nahm beide wieder in ihre Fänge. 

„Versuchs noch mal … bitte“, flüsterte er abgehackt, als er nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf Hochtouren war.

„Vertraust du mir?“

Natürlich nickte er, er würde ihr sein Leben anvertrauen. Sie kannten sich zwar erst etwas länger als ein Jahr und waren öfter getrennt als vereint, aber er war sich vollkommen sicher, sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen. Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, sein Arsch durch das Kissen erhöht war und er spürte, wie sich seine Liebste seinen Rücken entlang küsste und eine heiße Spur über seine Wirbelsäule zog, schloss er zufrieden seine Augen und schnurrte wie ein kleines Kätzchen.

Eva leckte über seinen Hintern und knetete ihn sanft, zog seine Backen auseinander und wieder zusammen, lockerte ihn, machte ihn bereit. Gabe brummte genussvoll als fordernde Finger seinen Eingang massierten und noch einmal dehnten und entspannten, bis er sein Becken kreisen ließ und sich ihr entgegen stieß.

„Genauso, zeig mir was du magst“, flüsterte sie zufrieden und lächelte vor sich hin.  

„Mach schon … ich bin bereit!“

Eine Hand schob sie etwas unter seine Hüften und hob ihn leicht an, um dann langsam und vorsichtig einzudringen.

„Entspann dich für mich“, hauchte sie, streichelte über seinen Rücken und griff sein Glied, bewegte es langsam auf und ab. Ein Tempo, das Gabe beinahe wahnsinnig vor Verlangen machte. Keuchend und japsend zerknüllte er das Kissen zwischen seinen Händen und bewegte sich mit ihr.

„Oh yes … komm schon Babe.“

‚ _Oh ja‘_

Je tiefer sie sich versenkte, desto tiefer stieß auch dieses Plastikding in ihr Innerstes und Eva musste sich ziemlich auf das konzentrieren was sie machte, denn die Blitze die durch ihren Körper zuckten und den Anblick ihres Geliebten vernebelten ihr beinahe die Sinne.

 

„Ok“, murmelte Gabe nach einigen Minuten, „ich will dich sehen, ich will mich umdrehen.“

 

Es war ungewohnt aber nicht wirklich unangenehm. Er biss ein paar Mal die Zähne zusammen um das leichte Brennen bestmöglich zu ignorieren und war überaus dankbar, dass Eva so geduldig war.

 

Immer wieder ein kleines Stück vor, nicht zu schnell, sodass er sich daran gewöhnen konnte.

„Bitte …. beweg dich.“

Der zusätzliche Kick für Eva bestand darin, dass sie sich tatsächlich in der Rolle als Mann, oder besser gesagt als dominanter Part sah. Sie bestimmte das Tempo, sie war es, die es in der Hand hatte, wann ihr Verlobter ihren Namen stöhnte oder herausschrie. 

Weiße Handknöchel von der Anstrengung sich am Bettlaken festzuhalten, ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn … Gabe hatte die Augen nur halb geöffnet und war ganz in seinen Gefühlen gefangen. 

Eva packte ihn sanft an den Hüften und bewegte sich langsam, worauf er sich ihr verlangend entgegen drückte und jedes Mal laut stöhnte als seine Prostata stimuliert wurde.

„Oh ... ja ... genau da ... nochmal ... fuck Honey!“

Zu wissen, er hatte einen 16 cm langen und 3,5cm dicken Schwanz in seinem Arsch, seine Eva zu sehen, die so unglaublich geil damit aussah und diesen einen Punkt, den sie immer wieder zielsicher traf, der ihm das Gehirn vernebelte und sein Blut zum Pochen brachte, ließen Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper strömen.

Er stützte sich auf seine zitternden Unterarme um zu beobachten wie der künstliche Penis rein und rausflutschte. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl und in Ekstase ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und genoss, stöhnend und schnaufend.

„Wenn du dich sehen könntest, so sexy“, lächelte Eva ihn an und aus seinem Blick entnahm sie, dass er kurz davor stand und auch sie konnte nicht mehr länger.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen brachte sie ihn nach der Explosion durch die Nachwehen, die Hand fest miteinander verschränkt.

 

„Du hast mich gerade entjungfert“, lachte er verschmitzt und Eva stimmte mit ein.

„Und? War es so wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“

Schmunzelnd sah sie in seine leuchtenden Augen und er schüttelte den Kopf, aber nach kurzem Zögern strahlte er seine Verlobte an, drückte sie fest an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Es übertrifft alles bisher Dagewesene, es war … unbeschreiblich, viel besser als ich es mir jemals erträumt hätte. Danke Honey.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Aha“, lachte Eva, als Gabriel sie bei seinem nächsten Besuch wieder in den Sexshop zog, „passt, mir fällt gerade was ein.“

Suchend verschwand sie zwischen den Regalen und kam mit einer kleinen Flasche wieder und zeigte ihm ihre Errungenschaft, worauf er mit einem versauten Grinsen zwinkerte.

„Es gibt doch nichts schlimmeres, als ständig Öl im Mund zu haben, das hier, kann man bedenkenlos abschlecken.“ 

„Gleitgel ist auch fast leer“, murmelte sie abwesend, schmiss eine Tube in den Korb und sah ihn prüfend von der Seite an, „warum sind wir hier? Hast du einen Wunsch?“

„Ich will auch einen Vibrator“, erwiderte er trocken, als ginge es darum, sich Vanilleeis zu bestellen.

Beide gingen sehr offen mit ihrer Sexualität um, obwohl Eva im Gegensatz zu Gabriel dennoch manches Mal ihre Schwierigkeiten hatte. Aber genau diese Offenheit liebte sie an ihm, denn er trug sein Herz auf der Zunge, aber das brachte Eva wiederum ab und zu in peinliche Situationen. Natürlich ließ er sie wieder einmal ins offene Messer laufen und hatte auch noch seinen Spaß daran.

„Such etwas aus, im Bett bist du auch nicht so verklemmt.“

So musste sie sich also mit rotem Kopf mit der herbeigerufenen der Dame beraten und Gabe stand daneben und grinste selbstsicher.

Gabriel liebte es seine Frau immer wieder herauszufordern, schließlich müsste sie an seiner Seite überleben können und aus diesem Grund war er ihr nur behilflich dabei.

 

„Dafür wirst du so leiden, mein Lieber, das schwöre ich dir“, stöhnte sie augenrollend, als sie den Shop verließen.

„Ich freu mich darauf.“

„Fordere mich nicht heraus!“

Nachdem sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung waren, er sich ins Bad verzogen hatte und dann mit roten Ohren wieder herauskam, lachte sich Eva halb tot.

„Du kannst es gerne selber versuchen“, schmollte er. Tröstend umarmte sie ihren Verlobten und kicherte. 

„Brauch ich nicht, mein Arsch bleibt nämlich Jungfrau.“

Dann ließ sie den Vibrator aufsurren und streichelte beinahe schon andächtig über das weiche Material.

„Was …?“, fragte er skeptisch, als sie diesen beiseite legte und sich den Bügeltisch schnappte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen du packst erst mal und machst alles bereit für deine Heimreise, denn danach …“, sie ließ den Vibrator erneut aufsurren und hauchte ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „wirst du zu erledigt sein, das garantiere ich dir.“

Mit einem Murren machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Seufzend und mit schwerem Herzen beobachtete Eva wie er die letzte Tasche in den Flur stellte. Wieder einmal stand der Abschied bevor und ihr zerriss es das Herz.

„Keine traurigen Gedanke jetzt“, flüsterte er, nahm sie liebevoll in seine Arme und streichelte über ihren Rücken, „das verschieben wir auf später.“

_‚Ja, es zählt nur das Hier und Jetzt‘_

 

Schwungvoll und entschlossen drückte er sie an die Wand und Eva schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Küssend stolperten die zwei ins Schlafzimmer und mit einem sanften Stoß warf sie ihren Liebsten rückwärts auf das Bett, krempelte sich spielerisch ihre Ärmel hoch, zog ihn aus, nahm seine Hände und befestigte diese am Bettpfosten.

„Wie war das gestern Abend? Ich bin langsam? Oh, und das vorhin, das war nicht nett ...“

Diese dominante Aktion von seiner Verlobten alleine verursachte eine Gänsehaut, die seinen gesamten Körper erfasste und mit vor Verlangen gefüllten Augen sah er ihr zu als sie sich an seinem Gesicht entlang küsste, die Markierung erneuerte und damit klar machte wem er gehörte … schon immer gehört hatte und immer gehören würde.

Anschließend blies sie ihm noch leicht ins Ohr und ließ ihn zitternd aufstöhnen.

_‚Dieses Funkeln, dieses Leuchten, es möge sich für immer auf meiner Netzhaut einbrennen‘_

Zu spüren wie es ihn erregte, wenn sie den aktiven Part übernahm bereitete Eva so viel Freude, zu sehen, wie er sich in Ekstase unter ihr wand, das Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sie es war, die ihn so fühlen ließ ... Elektrizität pur.

 

Gabriel zerrte an den Handschellen und hatte das Gefühl nach wenigen Minuten bereits die Engel singen zu hören, als sie ihre Lippen über seinen Glied stülpte, daran leckte und saugte und einen elektrischen Impuls nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper schickte.

„Gott … Honey!“

Lasziv zog sie sich vor ihm aus und schmunzelte, als sich die ersten Lufttropfen aus seinem Schlitz bahnten und auf seinen Bauch tropften.

Diese Geräusche, die sich tief in ihr Inneres brannten machten es ihr nicht leicht und sie musste einige Male tief durchatmen um das Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und sich einfach das zu nehmen, wonach sie sich sehnte.

Immer tiefer und tiefer tastete sie sich vor und er winkelte bereitwillig seine Beine an.

Nachdem sie ihn ausreichend vorbereitet hatte, schob sie ihm ein Kissen unter und als Gabe mit lustverschleiertem Blick nickte, schob sie den Vibrator vorsichtig hinein.  

 

„Alles ok?“, flüsterte sie, als er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm.

Seit dem letzten Mal war schon wieder einige Zeit vergangen und er musste sich wieder an das Gefühl gewöhnen.

Eva konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er Schmerzen hatte, denn sie nahm sich immer viel Zeit ihn gut vorbereiten. 

Immer wieder und immer tiefer versenkte sie den Vibrator, nahm jede Regung seines Körpers wahr und ließ ihm die Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, neckte und leckte seine sensiblen Stellen und wartete auf sein Zeichen, um ihn einzuschalten.

„Mehr“, keuchte er lustvoll und rutschte aufgeregt hin und her, „oh Babe … fuck!“

 

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr.“

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie war ihrem Höhepunkt so nahe wie noch nie zuvor und so schaltete sie den Vibrator aus, senkte sich langsam auf ihn und hatte nach ein paar Bewegungen einen Orgasmus, der sie erzittern ließ. 

Begehrend stieß ihr Gabriel sein Becken entgegen, denn das machte ihn noch geiler aber Eva schüttelte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen den Kopf.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich kann nicht mehr warten, mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig, wo waren wir stehengeblieben …“

„Heilige …“, japste er, als er ein erneutes Beben spürte und die Vibrationen so stark wurden, dass er sich sicher war, nicht mehr länger durchhalten zu können. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er etwas Zeit brauchte, um wieder herunterzukommen. 

Seine Handgelenke schmerzten von der Anstrengung, sein Herz raste so schnell, dass er Angst hatte, einem Herzinfarkt zu erliegen. 

Mit roten Wangen und einem Lächeln legte sie sich neben ihn, aber ihre Lippen und Hände konnten nicht lange stillstehen und neckten die weiche hoch sensible Haut.

Verzweifelt vor Lust und dem Drang sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen zerrte Gabe erneut wild an den Handschellen, hatte das Gefühl innerlich verbrennen zu müssen.

„Honey … du bringst mich um!“

„Bestimmt nicht, vertrau mir“, kicherte sie, schaltete den Vibrator noch um eine Stufe höher, stieß noch zweimal etwas kräftiger zu und schnallte sich den Stap-On um.  

„Mach mir die Handschellen auf!“, bettelte er und wand sich unruhig unter ihr. 

Dann verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf seine angewinkelten Beine und drang in einem Rutsch ganz in ihn ein. Die Welt verschwamm, es gab nur noch vier Augen, die sich hungrig und voller Leidenschaft ansahen und zwei Herzen, die im Takt der Liebe und Einigkeit schlugen.

Zitternd verschränkte er seine Hand mit ihrer und beide gaben sich dem Rausch ihrer Gefühlen hin. 

„Komm mit mir gemeinsam.“

Gabriel war in vollkommener Ekstase, seine Augen glänzten und er schrie seine Zustimmung heraus, als sich sein Körper verkrampfte und Eva ihre Stirn an seine drückte.

Langsam kamen die zwei wieder zu Atem und Eva beobachtete ihn, als er verklärt an die Decke starrte, mit einem zufriedenem, ausgepowertem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  Es bedurfte keiner Worte um auszudrücken was beide in dem Moment fühlten, als er sie fest in seine Arme schloss und sie sich gegenseitig ihren Herzschlägen zuhörten.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Gabriel hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Eva das  sagen sollte

 


End file.
